


Liquid Smoke

by beachbby



Series: Lotor week 2020/pers [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, LotorWeek2020, M/M, male omegas have dual genitalia lol, omega lotor, unaligned keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachbby/pseuds/beachbby
Summary: Lotor severely underestimated the speed at which his heat would hit him. Luckily Keith is in a helpful mood.-Day 1 of Lotor week 2020! Prompts: Trust me/ABO, NSFW work
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Lotor week 2020/pers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: Lotor Week 2020





	Liquid Smoke

It wasn’t often that Lotor disparaged his Altean half, but in times like this, he wished that he could have been born fully Galra. 

Inheriting the secondary status aspect of Altean biology was bad enough, having the omega status made it worse. It was becoming apparent that dealing with the princess and her advisor’s continued reaction to that information was now going to be a constant sort of annoyance that he simply had to deal with in order to make the alliance work. 

It wasn’t as if they had reacted poorly, but the constant state of shock-horror was growing tiresome. For a pair of betas, they certainly weren’t behaving as such. 

It was exactly that reason why, when he woke up one morning to the telltale sensation of heat pooling low in his gut, he debated whether or not skipping the meetings concerning future battle plans would be worth it. 

He let out a low sound, turning in bed and burying his face in his pillows, breathing in the heavy scent that was now stuck to it. Embarrassing. Humiliating, more accurately. He’d never been able to find any suppressants that worked on his odd biology, he should have expected a situation like this to happen eventually. 

All he could hope for was that the princess and her advisor would not feel it necessary to mention this to the paladins. The loud one in particular, Lotor had a feeling that he would gather _amusement_ from the situation. 

Well, wallowing in his irritation wouldn’t help him. He had meetings to attend. As of right now, he was only in the pre-heat stage, he should be fine to work for the next day or so before having to request time off. 

Bathing and getting dressed was a non-issue, as was doing his hair, the day only became troublesome when he left the room that the princess had allowed him to use. 

The hallway was filled with scents that weren’t his own, and it took him a moment to brace himself. He huffed out a breath, able to reign himself in as he started towards the first meeting room. 

-

Opening the door and seeing the way the princess’s expression shifted to a look of utter _horror_ was amusing, he had to admit. 

He waved away her worries before she had a chance to verbalize them. Moving to his usual seat, he ignored the looks that the paladins were throwing his way. He had no reason to explain her reaction to them and he had no desire to. 

She gave him another look and he forced his face flat, not wanting to betray his irritation at the world. Now would not be a good time for any sort of emotional outburst, lest he encourage his pre-heat to spiral into something more. 

“Alright, well,” she cleared her throat, a delicate sound that barely managed to hide her uneasiness. The decorum expected of a princess. “I suppose it’s best we start, then. There’s no point in wasting any time.” 

And start, she did. 

He idly listened to her explanations of what was currently going on, resisting the urge to grimace whenever a certain piece of information was inaccurate to what he’d learned, and ignored the low grade thrum of desire that ran through him. 

The other paladins spoke, on occasion, and he paid less attention to them than he did to the princess, utterly bored with them all, given his current circumstances. He felt as if he was back in his childhood, listening to the dull words of his tutors. It was mind numbing. 

It was only when there was a knock at the door, that he paid attention. “Come in,” Allura said, a hint of confusion to her voice, and when the door opened, Lotor could only stare. 

The halfblooded paladin that he’d rarely interacted with stood in the doorway, in a uniform that was far too tight for him. 

Lotor crossed his legs, and let out a polite cough as the other paladins rose to meet him, Allura giving him a newly distressed look. Alright, his scent was blatant, then. How awkward. He would have to push through and apologize to her later. 

It took a few minutes for them all to get reacquainted, enough time for Lotor to calm himself down, when the halfblooded paladin- Keith- spoke to them all. “Kolivan sent me to discuss the Blade’s role in the upcoming battles. He figured that it would be easier if I was the one representing them.” The political dynamics here were interesting, on a better day, Lotor would be able to write essays analyzing it. 

Allura agreed to the request with ease, a soft look in her eyes, lighter at the return of the missing paladin. The soft look was immediately replaced with a panicked one when Keith moved to sit in the unoccupied seat next to Lotor, his preferred seat apparently taken. 

It took a significant portion of his self control to just give him a simple nod, the motion being returned with little apprehension. 

Lotor had to take shallow breaths, not wanting to get the full scent of him all at once. It wouldn’t do him any good. 

He could hear the reluctance in Allura’s voice when she began speaking again. 

The meeting had been slow before, but now it was an utter slog to get through. There was a metallic edge to Keith’s scent, one that he’d never smelled on a full-blooded galra before, and it was making his head feel oddly fuzzy. 

He uncrossed his legs, recrossing them the opposite way, and ignored Keith’s heavy gaze that he could feel on his back. 

All he had to do was make it through the rest of this meeting, and then he could have time to himself. The princess was almost guaranteed to give him several days’ worth of time to work through this, if the grimace on her face was any indication of her feelings on the matter. 

When Keith spoke in that raspy tone of his, with an air of partial disinterest to it, he felt his abdomen clench as _something_ inside him ached. 

Allura coughed, more of a choke than anything else, and Lotor let out a breath, straightening in his seat and pretending that nothing had happened. 

He didn’t know how much more of this meeting he could take. The pre-heat buffer that he had anticipated was rapidly dissolving in the presence of the other halfblood and his resolve was leaving him as well. 

It was when Keith sighed, a rush of scent leaving him at the exhale, that Lotor realized he needed to _leave._

He stood, chair scraping as he did, and ignored the shocked noises the other paladins let out. They were unimportant. Allura did nothing to stop him as he left, and he could smell the relief that she was radiating. He owed her an apology after this, this display of his had been utterly disgusting. 

The hallway was blessedly empty and he allowed himself the freedom of slumping his shoulders, a ragged sigh leaving him as the sweet burn of his heat ran through his veins and left him feeling exhausted. 

He started towards his room, legs trembling with the effort, and had to bite his tongue to keep from swearing when footsteps started from behind him. “Lotor?” The way his name left Keith in a rasp was enough to make him pause. _Fuck_. 

He tried to keep his breathing even, heart pounding as he clenched his fists, claws digging into the meat of his palms. The heavy warmth of a full heat filled him and he let out a thin sigh, melting into Keith’s touch when he grabbed Lotor’s arm in an attempt to get his attention. He turned to face him, the last of his inhibitions leaving him when their eyes locked. 

It was over for him. 

“Lotor, are you okay?” Keith asked, his voice a soft rasp, and Lotor’s guts _clenched_. He let out a thin noise, pressing forward more, shifting their positions and forcing Keith to back up against the wall. Lotor could hear the noise his Marmora armor made as it hit the wall. 

He felt hot, the new shakiness in his limbs almost painful, but when he leaned down and stuffed his face into the crook of Keith’s neck and sucked in a heavy breath, he felt stronger. 

_Fuck_ , he’d forgotten why Keith being half galra was significant, no wonder it was affecting him this much. 

“Lotor?” Keith asked again and Lotor could feel the blade make the conscious effort to un-clench his muscles. It sent a wave of liquid fire through him, running through his interior gland system and feeling as if the hormones were dripping directly into his gut. When the first dribble of slick left his cunt, getting caught in his uniform, he moaned, rubbing his face into Keith’s shoulder. 

He wanted him. They were in the middle of a hallway with no hiding spots in sight, and Lotor wanted him. 

Keith shifted where he had him pinned, the motion feeling like fire against what little skin Lotor had exposed. “Hey, if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, I’m leaving.” So blunt, Lotor would call him cruel but Keith was too honorable to resort to abject cruelty. He let out a thin huff of air, able to taste the scent of his own pheromones on his tongue. 

“I’m in heat.” He said, simple, knowing the other wouldn’t appreciate him beating around the bush, and Lotor could feel Keith tense up again. 

“You’re not dying, are you?” Keith asked, after a moment, and it managed to surprise a laugh from him. Well, he supposed that this did look suspiciously similar to someone in the throes of death. He _had_ hoped that he was attractive enough that his intent was clear, but it looked as if Keith would take a bit more effort to impress. 

“No, of course not,” he rasped, leaning in closer to get a better angle on Keith’s shoulder. The metallic mix of galra-human scent was enough to make his mouth water. “I would enjoy being taken to bed, however, if you would indulge me.” It was best to ask directly, if Keith complained to the princess or the leader of the blade about his bluntness, he’d use his heat as a scapegoat. 

It took Keith a moment to respond, and when he did, his voice was tentative. “In what way?” The question was small, as if he was trying to figure out if Lotor was being truthful. 

He sighed, his breath billowing against Keith’s neck, his head slowly growing heavier the longer they were here. Lotor moved his hands down to grip at Keith’s hips, light enough that the other would be able to escape if he wanted to. “I want you inside of me. I cannot be any more direct than this.” _Ah,_ he could smell Keith’s rising interest at that. Thank goodness, he hadn’t wanted to resort to begging. 

When Keith moved his hands and tentatively, far more gentle than Lotor would have ever thought possible for him, pressed the flat of his palms into Lotor’s stomach, it startled another moan from him as his cunt tightened around nothing. When his fingers fanned out against his uniform, the warmth of it seeping through Lotor’s clothes, he let out a thin whine. “So you’re teasing me now?” 

Keith just let out a low hum, almost a purr. “No, just checking.” And he squeezed his fingers tight, gripping at Lotor’s waist, startling him enough that an _embarrassing_ amount of slick oozed from him.

 _”Ah,”_ he groaned, burying his head deeper into Keith’s shoulder and gasping in a trembling breath as sticky heat coursed through his veins. He hardly heard it when Keith began speaking again. 

“Uh, where would you want us to do this?” He sounded _charmingly awkward_ in that _stupid_ way of his and Lotor wanted to bite him for making him wait this long. 

“No one will bother us in my quarters.” He rasped, having to pull himself away from the smaller man in order to lead them towards the more private setting. 

Lotor had no idea how he made it there without collapsing, if he hadn’t had the sound of Keith’s footsteps to focus on, he probably would have. He slumped against the door, the cool metal of it doing nothing to bring down the heat that ran through him, as he sloppily unlocked it, forcing it open and staggering towards his bed. 

_Fuck,_ he hadn’t even made the nest yet. A thin whine left him as he clambered onto the bed, yanking at the sheets and forcing them into some semblance of a nest. Distress thrummed through his veins and he felt so separate from the prince he was meant to be that it _burned._

He hardly heard the door shut , too focused on kneading the pillows into the shape he wanted them to be. 

He did hear when Keith spoke, his voice no more than a rasp. “Lotor, are you alright?” 

The last vestiges of his resolve shattered, he could fix everything later, he needed something inside him _now_. “Take your clothes off and get on the bed.” He said, voice wavering as he stripped himself of his own uniform. 

Being released from his clothing did nothing to ease the burn of his heat, and when he heard the sound of Keith’s Marmora armor falling to the floor, he groaned, hips shifting as he rubbed his cunt into the blankets to try and get some sort of stimulation after nothing for so long. His cock was more of a secondary issue right now, he could only focus on one thing at a time. 

Lotor shoved two trembling fingers between his legs, pushing _up_ as the bed sank under Keith’s weight when he climbed up to meet him. “Lotor-“ Keith began, but Lotor cut him off with a weak growl as he curled his fingers inside himself, the slick sound of it filling the room. 

“Lay, lay down on your back.” He rasped, voice faltering as Keith shot him a look, his eyes dark in the low light of the bedroom. Keith followed his command, his gaze never leaving Lotor, and when he fell back against the sheets _(against his nest, Lotor was going to make him his)_ Lotor shakily pulled his fingers out from himself. 

Keith was entirely naked and Lotor was thankful for it, when he crawled atop him he could feel his length twitch against his thigh. A purr left him, deeper than Lotor had let out in a while, and when he sat atop Keith’s hips, he spared a glance at the man underneath him. 

A delightfully pink flush had crossed his face and chest and when Lotor moved to press a hand on his pec, he could feel it when Keith inhaled a sharp breath. “You’re warm,” Keith said, voice soft, and Lotor sighed, tilting his head and feeling his hair shift around him. 

Lotor could only manage a hum of pleasure as he moved his free hand in between them, wetting his fingers with his slick before wrapping his hand around Keith’s dick. 

Keith let out a low moan, shifting his hips as Lotor kept his chest pressed to the bed, the metallic taste of his galra/human scent felt as if it was coating Lotor’s tongue. He never allowed himself the luxury of spending his heat with another, the feel of it was too vulnerable for his liking, but he was pleased that he let himself indulge in it, just this once. 

It didn’t take long for Keith’s dick to harden, the weight of it warm and heavy in his palm and Lotor’s mouth watered. He swallowed thickly, giving in to his latent instincts and leaning in close enough to rub his face against Keith’s cheek, their skin was sticky in the most delicious way and he panted lightly. 

The faint sounds of fabric shifting was all the warning he got for Keith’s hand moving up to cup the back of his head, his fingernails scratching lightly at Lotor’s scalp. His eyes fluttered shut and a whine forced its way from his mouth as his cock twitched against his stomach and his cunt dripped slick onto Keith’s hips. 

He shifted his grip on Keith’s cock, moving to hold it steady as he straightened back up, directing the head of it into his hole. He didn’t care, he was wet enough that _anything_ would fit into him easily enough, he couldn’t bear the wait of any more preparation. 

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Keith rasped, his voice thin with strain and Lotor huffed out a laugh, sinking down an inch and throwing his head back at the feeling of something more substantial than fingers finally being inside. 

He circled his hips, easing further down as his thighs trembled with exertion. “You hardly reach up to my chest when you stand, I assure you, nothing about you is too large for me, trust me.” It gathered none of the aggression that Lotor had thought (hoped) it would, the smaller man letting out a soft huff of a laugh as he rested his calloused hands on Lotor’s hips. 

Lotor whined, his head growing fuzzy, thick with the feeling of heat as he sank down fully, bottoming out completely with a squelching sound that would have had him blushing in embarrassment if it was any other time. 

He shivered, muscles clenching around the new warmth inside him. He spared a look down at Keith, feeling a drop of sweat fall from his hairline as he took in his self-satisfied expression. His eyes had gone dark, his hair mussed, and his cheeks red and Lotor let out a moan, bracing his thighs against the bed in order to start _moving-_

Keith’s grip had tightened and Lotor couldn’t move back up, legs shaking too hard from the strain of the heat for him to force his way up. He threw his head back, a thin sigh trembling its way from his chest as Keith kept his dick buried at the furthest depth. _”Ah,”_ he sighed, muscles squeezing around Keith’s length, the warmth of it slowly turning into a burn as Lotor tried to force his tongue to work, dizzy with the effort. “You’re, you-“ 

Keith let out a pleased sigh, the sound of it deep, and Lotor _preened_. He pressed his hands down on Keith’s chest, kneading at the muscle there as Keith tightened his grip, clawing at Lotor’s hips as he pushed his own up, off the bed. 

He felt oddly weightless, toes curling as gravity worked against him and kept Keith buried inside of him at his deepest point. His dick twitched against Keith’s stomach, utterly ignored, and Lotor let out a thin purr as his cunt squeezed against Keith, a new dribble of slick leaving him. 

He was starting to drool. 

“Keith,” he groaned, relieved when Keith dropped his hips back against the bed, the motion of it jostling the length inside of him, his fingers twitching at the sensation. He, he wasn’t one to beg, but this was getting ridiculous. “Please,” he said, circling his hips, trying to get more friction as Keith refused to let go of the iron grip he had on Lotor’s hips. 

The other man grunted, giving his hips a bracing squeeze as he spoke, voice distant as Lotor panted, eyes fluttering. “Please?” It was a question. 

Lotor moaned, scratching his claws down Keith’s chest, the red marks he left in his wake were bright against the pale skin. “Let, let me ride you. You’re holding my hips down, I can’t _move_.” His cunt _squeezed_ and another rush of slick dribbled between them, hot and sticky and Lotor could scream in frustration. 

And that was all it took for the pressure of Keith’s hands to vanish, one moving to lightly hold at his thigh and the other grabbing Lotor’s dick with a gentle sort of curiosity. 

_Fuck._

He braced his hands against Keith’s chest, pulling halfway off Keith’s dick before slamming back down, the sensation of it forcing a purr from him, toes curling and spit sliding down his chin where he was biting his lip. It was addictive, the rush of hormones making him lightheaded as he leaned forward more, pressing his chest against Keith’s, forcing the other to pull his hand away from where he’d been pumping at Lotor’s cock. 

_”Lotor,”_ Keith groaned and he kept purring, the hum of it making his chest twitch and Lotor braced his knees on either side of Keith, the new leverage from laying entirely on the man letting him pump his hips with a newfound ease that had his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

The sounds between them were _obscene_ and would have made even Ezor blush if she had heard them, but he was beyond caring. The heat running through him was making him sweat and shake and he took the reins, bouncing his hips and fucking himself on Keith’s dick as the other moaned and squirmed beneath him. 

The hot, velvety slide of Keith inside him made him shake, his heat slowly building in his gut and Lotor kept going, refusing to give up the momentum that he had now. 

The air between them was heavy, heady, and the metallic, iron-filled scent of Keith’s halfblooded musk made his mouth water. 

He leaned in, moving to tongue at the side of his neck, underneath his jaw where the scent was the strongest, and when Keith’s shaky hand moved to cup at the back of his head he moaned, flattening his tongue against the pulse he found there. Keith’s hand moved again, pulling Lotor’s hair back in a smooth motion, gathering it in his hand and for one brief moment, Lotor was sure he was going to pull him away from his neck. 

Keith didn’t, though, he held onto it gently, as if his _hair_ was something to be cherished, as he pulled it over Lotor’s shoulder, out of the way from the mess they were making, at that was it. 

He slammed his hips down, grinding Keith into him, letting go of his neck and gasping when the heat in his stomach _burst_ , groaning as he squeezed around Keith, rewarded with the sound of him moaning as his muscles clenched. A wave of pleasure ran over him, his toes curling and jaw dropping as he let out a ragged _keen_ , the sound of it ripping from his chest. 

Keith moaned, pushing up into him as far as he could, and when Lotor could feel the spurts of his release inside of him, he let out a thin purr. 

The two of them rutted against each other for a few moments as they panted, the motions sloppy and lazy, before Lotor forced himself upright, his heat abating for long enough that his head had cleared. 

He looked down at Keith, the way his hair was mussed and tangled, the way his cheeks had gone a splotchy, ruddy pink, and the way his canines had sharpened into proper fangs. Neither of them said anything for a moment, Keith breaking the silence with his rough voice, the sound of it deeper than normal. “You’re still alright?” He asked, heartbreakingly gentle when he asked and Lotor allowed himself the pleasure of giving Keith a genuine smile. 

“I’m more than fine, I’ll be ready to go again in a short while, however, so prepare yourself.” He said, leaning into Keith’s touch when he moved his hand up to cup at Lotor’s cheek. 

It was oddly tender. Humans, for lack of a better word, were sweet. 

Keith let out a breath, glancing at where the two of them were still connected, Lotor refusing to move despite there being no knot to tie them together. Lotor had, well, made a mess. He hadn’t known that it would be this filthy this time. 

“I can’t believe you squirted.” Keith murmured under his breath and Lotor blinked, thrown off by the wording. It sounded absolutely vile. 

“That I _what?_ ” He asked, unable to keep the confusion from his voice, watching as Keith grew flustered underneath him. 

How odd. Lotor didn’t know what to think about the fact that he was growing fond of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically just:  
> Lotor: lets have sex rn like I'm being serious  
> Keith, squeezing Lotor's stomach and hearing him squirt like a ketchup packet: yeah sure
> 
> Omg I'm so excited for Lotor week though, I'm planning on doing most of the prompts owo. Anyways, if you want to, feel free to follow me on twitter @/tiddygirls ! I'll give updates when I post new additions to the week :D 
> 
> Anyways x2, go stream the songs Only Boyfriend by Swaggot, and Quarantine Rly Sucks by Alice Longyu Gao, I listened to them literally on repeat while writing this lmao
> 
> Ugh I luv the dynamic of Lotor being the desperate one idk why he just ~inspires me~ when he gets sloppy idk idk


End file.
